Santa Baby
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Dreaming of the gifts Santa will bring. A Christmas Drabble


Disclaimer - I own nothing.

This is part of a series of Christmas one-shots written in various fandoms. Check out my other stories on my profile page for simple stories.

* * *

><p><em>Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me<em>

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

"And then there was the year that my parents bought me a pony. They got a little gray pony, when what I really wanted was a chestnut horse. I didn't talk to them for weeks!" Elliot said.

JD and Turk looked at each other, completely bored with the conversation. They both knew that Elliot had grown up rich and spoiled, but her extravagent list of gifts from years past was as boring as listening to one of the Kelso's lectures.

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

"Hey Elliot, what about a gift you actually liked?" Carla asked, trying to stop the conversation before it got too far.

"Well, there was the year my gay cousin got me the most adorable skirt. I wore that thing about once every other week, and pretty soon he told me that I was wearing it out of fashion. I tried to tell him that I was making everyone else want one, but they couldn't get them because they were all out of stock. Then my mother said I looked fat in it, so I never wore it again."

JD was amazed by how incredibly bored he was, considered he spent almost every second of every day with Elliot, what with living and working together. Even after working together, dating, breaking up, watching her get engaged to another man, getting back together again, etc, he still found himself in love with her, but also trying to figure out her crazy.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be oh so good_

_If you'd check off my Christmas list_

_Boo doo bee doo_

_Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's_

_Not a lot_

_I've been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

"Well, I'm getting Lady a yacht for Christmas. She's always wanted to sail around the world, and since I'm getting a three million dollar settlement from the creators of _Inception_for them writing about my dreams without proper credit, now seems as good a time as any," Janitor said.

Everyone just went on ignoring him as they always do, though JD took a small break to daydream about a worldwide yacht cruise.

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks_

_Sign your 'X' on the line_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

"Well, I know what I would want for Christmas," Carla said. She paused, but no one asked her what that was.

"A new house. Our place is getting too cramped, especially with the baby coming." Carla rubbed her 8 month belly just to push her point home.

"Yeah, but baby, Izzy and the baby can share a room. The couch in the apartment fits my tushy just right," Turk said.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Boo doo bee doo_

"My son Harrison wants me to buy him a diamond tennis bracelet. I told him if he can't get his new boyfriend to pay for it, then he's out of luck. Harrison doesn't even play tennis," Kelso grumbled.

"No, you see, a tennis bracelet isn't for when you play tennis," Elliot began to explain.

"Did I ask you sweetheart? No, I don't think I did." Kelso walked off.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

JD lost himself in daydreams again. He hoped that he could one-up Elliot's gay cousin's skirt tonight. He imagined how Elliot would react when he went down on one knee, said just her first name, and asked her to marry him, just like she liked it. He figured a ring beat a skirt, right?

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas! I hope Santa brings you all you want for Christmas.<p> 


End file.
